Chritmas With Cornbelle
by ScarletHairHopper
Summary: A Hairspray fic. Corny is worried about spending chirstmas alone. Maybelle, Seaweed and Inez come to his resue. Please R&R so I know if I should publish more oneshots. Just a bit of Cornbell Christmas but work all year round.


Disclaimer – I do not own Hairspray or any of its characters.

**A.N – Chapter Nine of "I Can Hear The Bells" is just not flowing, so I decided to write a little slice of Christmas Cornbelle. Enjoy****, Read&Review and have a nice Christmas D.**

Corny was worried that he would end up spending the Christmas of 1962 alone. As he had been single for all the previous holiday seasons, he had spent Christmas at his parent's farm, but everything that had gone on that summer – particularly with Maybelle – had made him see them in a different light. His mother and father lived a very secluded life, and growing up Corny didn't see a lot of other people as the farm was large and there was not a lot of residents ion that area. Because if this, the subject of racial segregation had never been a talking point of the family's conversations and Corny never discovered just how racist his mother and father were until he talked about introducing him to his new girlfriend and her family. All of his family were surprised when the usually mild-mannered man blew his top, and severed all contact with his parents, all for a woman who he had only been dating for a matter of months. Corny thought that this was the best decision he had ever made, but even so, he hated the prospect of being alone in the holidays. He hadn't spent much time alone since the pageant – he had been with Maybelle every waking moment, and he loved it. He just thought it wasn't fair to intrude on her family. He was ecstatic when one day – in early December when he was waiting for Maybelle to get ready for a dinner date – he heard Seaweed and Inez approach their mother.

"_Mom…" Seawed pushed forwards his little sister._

"_What is it, sweetie. I need to go soon." Maybelle was searching the depths of her jewellery box for a second earring. _

"_Mama, is Corny going to be here for Christmas?" Unlike Inez, Seaweed didn't beat about the bush._

"_No, I wouldn't want you to have to spend Christmas with a man that isn't your father" Maybelle really meant what she said. Even after her relationship with Corny started, Maybelle still thought about her husband a lot. The kids' father had been a great man, but he got involved with a bad crowd and left while Maybelle, Seaweed and Inez were still safe. _

"_Mommy…we want him to come," Inez looked pleadingly at her mother._

_This surprised Maybelle. She knew Inez liked Corny, (which in itself was surprising as the two had always been so close that she thought Inez might feel like Corny was stealing her away) but she would have expected Seaweed to be suspicious of the gentleman. He had taken on the role as the man of the house at a very young age and was as protective over his mother as he was over Inez. _

"_B-both of you?"_

"_Yeah," Seaweed nodded reassuringly, "He makes you happy…and he makes us happy and he practically lives here. Hell, he's practically in the family. And we'd really like it if he could join us for Christmas,"_

"_That means a lot to me; and I'm sure it means even more to him. I'll ask him tonight,"_

Hearing this made Corny so happy. He'd never been in a 'proper' relationship before, and he loved Maybelle and her family more than anything and knowing that they felt the same way took him to a level of happiness that he had never reached before. Even though he knew it was going to happen, he was still struck speechless when Maybelle extended his kid's invite. From that day on, he spent very spare minute he had planning every detail of the day; presents for the Stubb's, his outfit, the meal, decoration and everything else he could worry over. This was the first Christmas he had looked forward to, so it had to be absolutely perfect.

**A.N. Read and Review. I wrote this in the same amount of time it took to write, as I'm running out of time that it would be appropriate to publish this. Read & Review, and have an afrotastic Christmas. Toodles xxx**


End file.
